Baileywick's Forgotten Past
by Chibiles
Summary: This is fanfic about Baileywick and my OC and about the reemergence of a lost kingdom that was hidden from humans .In this storyline it happens 4 years after Sofia becomes a princess and Baileywick ages slowly due to something .. ok I suck at .LOL
1. Chapter 1

Baileywick's Forgotten Past

**This is my first Fanfiction, I've been watching Sofia the First and completely adore the show .**

**My favorite character is Baileywick and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**This is fanfic about Baileywick and my OC and about the reemergence of a lost kingdom that was hidden from humans .In this storyline it happens 4 years after Sofia becomes a princess and Baileywick ages slowly due to something magical... ok I suck at summaries..LOL**

**The Kingdom Of Enchancia...**

"Good Morning Princess Sofia", announced Baileywick; walking toward bayseat windows to open them.

Mmm...mmm mumbled Sofia as she rolled over on her bed

Oooh...Balieywick yawned Sofia while rubbing her eyes.

Sofia notices Baileywick just opened the windows when something flutters inside

Ooh My ..surprisingly says Baileywick

The red sparkling energy flies around the princess bedroom before settling down on the princess vanity

Sofia gets up and rushes over to the red glowing energy landing on her vanity

Be careful Sofia warns Baileywick

It's alright replied, Sofia

Then the red sparkly energy took focus turning into a young male figure and spoke

Lord Baileywick the small male figure said

who are you interrupted Sofia

My apoligies

My name is Dewmont the royal pixie messenger from the kingdom of Illusia answered the pixie messenger

Kingdom of Illusia? questions Sofia

cool... exclaimed Sofia

Oooh... no whispers Baileywick

Sofia turns around after hearing Baileywick mumbles something

what's wrong Baileywick? asks Sofia

Nothing Princess.. I have to go immediately to attend to the rest of the castle answers Baileywick and hastily leaves Sofia's room.

Sofia shrugs and turns her attention back to the pixie

So why are you here? asks Sofia

Forgive me your highness but i must relay a message to your entire royal court preferably the King or Queen of this realm replies Dewmont

Ok...Ok.. Well what if I can get my dad , mom, James , and Amber and meet you in the throne room will that be ok ? Sofia ask excitedly

Thank you Your Highness as Dewmont bows respectfully

I will take my leave while you get dress ,if you need me just call my name and I'll reappear spoke Dewmont.

With that Dewmont bows again and fly out the bedroom window

Wow.. I can't believe a met a pixie from another realm squealed Sofia

**Hope you like this first installment **

**Please Review ...Believe me it will get better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**Italized words are thoughts **

Sofia rushes to get dress so she can tell her family the exciting news

In the Dining room

Sofia slides down the stairs banisters until she reaches the great marble doors that leads into the dining area where her family is enjoying their breakfast.

Good Morning ! says Sofia

Ahh...Sofia

Where have you been ? Breakfast is almost done

We've been waiting for you. spoke Queen Miranda

Sorry Mom pouts Sofia as she sat at the table

_well here goes nothing_ , thought Sofia

umm...ummmm...Mom Dad Amber James gently said Sofia

everyone attentions focus on Sofia

What is it dear ? asks King Roland

Well ...well... said Sofia

Go ahead ... Sofia said Queen Miranda

OK ...well after breakfast I need all of us to meet in the throne room said Sofia

Why...questions King Roland

Sofia giggles; a very special visitor wants to speak with you... Dad , grins Sofia

A Visitor...Really says Queen Miranda

Splendid said James with mouthful of eggs

Eww... James how uncouth spoke Amber

Now children said Queen Miranda

Well why wasn't I informed of anyone coming today interrupted King Roland

Dad he came today spoke Sofia

He.. who ? He... asks King Roland staring at Sofia

If I may your majesty interrupted Baileywick

go on then Baileywick said King Roland eyeing Baileywick

Inwardly baileywick hesitated because he knew the reason behind the Royal pixie messenger appearance.

Baileywick ?... BAILEYWICK shouted King Roland

Baileywick snapped out of his trance.. My apologies Your Highness bowed Baileywick

Aah .. yes your majesty a royal messenger will be waiting for you in the throne after you complete your breakfast said baileywick

WHAT ... well why haven't I been informed about this earlier Baileywick questioned King Roland

Again I apologize your highness

The news just came to me this morning said Baileywick

Family hurry up we don't want a royal dignitary waiting said King Roland

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm really sick... don't worry the next chap. will be coming up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since I'm bedridden with pneumonia I might as well complete chapter 3 .**

**so thanks ...to everyone who reviewing hope you guys like this next chap.**

**I don't own Sofia the First just my OC 's in this story but I do love this series**

**Chapter 3**

Throne Room...

After everyone one arrives in the throne room waiting for this mysterious royal dignitary to arrive . Princess Amber leans near Sofia

So.. Sofia who is this person? whispered Amber

you see Sofia giggled softly

Well where is this royal messenger King Roland asks impatiently

well I'm bored spoke James

don't worry everyone said Sofia

Dewmont ! we are here yelled Sofia

Honestly Sofia why are you yelling Queen Miranda scolded

but before Sofia could answer her mother , a bright red sparkly energy engulfed the throne room revealing a handsome tall redheaded slim male elf-looking pixie with vibrant silver wings and ruby crystals adored on them appeared before the royal group. Everyone was astonished of the pixie he stood the height of any average human of course everyone except Princess Sofia and the steward Baileywick.

Good Sunfare! your majesties bowed Dewmont. I'm Dewmont from the kingdom of Illusia and the royal messenger

Welcome to Enchancia King Roland proudly said . What do I owe this pleasure continued King Roland

Dewmont replies It has been 700 years and our newest pixie fairy queen wishes to visit the Kingdom of Enchanica and discuss some important business matters.

Business ...Matters? sternly questions King Roland

yes your majesty spoke Dewmont

what kind of matter asks King Roland

I'm sorry your majesty I'm not at liberty to say reply Dewmont

_"this is kind of suspicious"_ thought King Roland well against his better judgment King Roland relented agreed

well of course the queen of illusia is welcomed says King Roland

the queen will arrived high noon tomorrow and request to stay a week said Dewmont

A.. WEEK exclaimed Queen Miranda

of course reply Dewmont

and she will be an honored guest said King Roland

are these terms acceptable asks Dewmont

yes ..of course replies King Roland

also the queen requires a bedroom with a balcony and lots of windows spoke Dewmont

Is that all ? asks King Roland

yes your majesty agreed Dewmont as he bow deeply, I will take my leave and notify the queen until tomorrow

Bid Nighfare your majesties and with that Dewmont bowed again and disappeared.

Miranda turns toward to her husband Illusia? she questions

Awww ... yes ... Illusia Roland said softly in thought

Rolie? ushered Miranda

breaking Rolland out his trance, I thought Illusia was a myth or fairytale obviously is not

Why? asks James

in the myth Illusia is a beautiful pixie fairy kingdom paradise that is ruled by crystal pixie fairies that houses all magic in every realms . it's said that's were all magic was created and all magical beings were born.

really.. that's incredible said Amber

but why does everyone still thinks it's a myth ask Sofia

I really don't know dear said Roland

Baileywick sighs Pardon me your highness if i may speak

of course answers Roland

well .. the kingdom of Illusia inhabitants who lived there have very long lifespans and prefer their isolations from mortals

why asks Sofia

well because they believe a mere human betrayed one the high king royalty and stole a precious royal crystals and banned all humans from entering the realm and if any human accidently stumbles into realm is immediately killed or their memory wiped said Baileywick

killed! ooh... my... exclaimed Miranda

how do you know so much about Illusia questions Roland

I..I... hesitated Baileywick I stumbled into the pixie realm when I was younger before I came to work at castle

incredible excitedly said James

_I never knew Baileywick had such a past . he is my trusted advisor and steward also a private man...a very private man but I wonder_ thought Roland

Bailywick ? spoke Roland

Yes your Majesty reply Baileywick

If I may ... why weren't you killed upon your arrival or at least have your memory wiped questions Roland

Baileywick straightened his posture and replies I saved a royal but I regrettable can't give you more information than that. I apologized your majesty bowed Baileywick

the royal court looked at Baileywick puzzled

why not demanded Roland upset by this

Rolie ..please Miranda said trying to calm her husband

I was swore not to said Baileywick

By whom questioned Roland

By the fairy royals meekly says Baileywick

_I see.._ thought Roland are the royals are planning an attack demanded Roland

of course not ... excuse me, definitely not your majesty I swear to you this defiantly said Baileywick

Roland stared at his steward , Queen Miranda sense the awkwardness

ahem children it's time for you to leave us

aww man said James

James scolded Miranda

sorry mom pouted James

the children hurried out of the throne room then Miranda faced her king

Rolie ? question Miranda

Roland was hurt by his steward defiant response toward him and some his secrets especially in home. Miranda gently placed her hands on Roland's shoulder Rolie dearest... Miranda spoke gently

Roland faced Miranda then back to Baileywick

huff ...grunted Roland and stood from his throne

Baileywick leave us Roland spoke angrily ..and make preparations for the queen arrival , we will discuss matter later

yes sir bowed Baileywick and quickly left the throne room

Rolie .. luv .. what's gotten into you confronted Miranda

WHAT... asks Roland

Your behaving like you don't trust Baileywick as Miranda and Roland were headed back towards their chambers .

I trust Baileywick Roland protested, I don't condone all this secrecy in my own home snapped Roland especially the sudden appearance of a pixie fairy queen.

Miranda sigh and gently replied Honey .. Rolie .. have you considered maybe the fairy royal court want to start anew , maybe try to trust humans more or even establish a trade with us

of course but... nevermind Roland said shaking his head and grabbed his queen gods I love you so much looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes and kissed his beloved wife .

Miranda gigged I love you too Rolie

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging but hopefully everyone like this chapter the next one will be better **


End file.
